Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an optical system including an optical element which is arranged in an optical path of the optical system and whose PSF (point spread function) is suitable for depth estimation. The disclosure further relates to an apparatus including an optical system as well as a method of operating an electronic device including the optical system.
Description of Related Art
Digital imaging systems capture light from 3D scenes and project the captured light onto a 2D image sensor arranged in an image plane. Typically, depth information is lost. Some approaches aim at restoring the depth information by using a phase mask whose PSF rotates with defocus and comparing the resulting blurred image with an unblurred reference image. There is a need for improved optical systems providing depth information. The object of the present embodiments is achieved by the subject matter of the independent claims. The dependent claims define further embodiments.